elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ald Sotha (Morrowind)
Ald Sotha is a Daedric Shrine dedicated to the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon and is located just northeast of the Telvanni Canton in Vivec City. The region is comprised of lush, green, well-watered southern lowlands where most of Vvardenfell's agriculture is sourced.Guide to Vvardenfell History During the First Era, Ald Sotha was the home of House Sotha. It was destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon and later rebuilt into a shrine in his honor.Hanin's Wake Sublocations There are three levels to the ruins: the Upper Level, Lower Level, and the Shrine. leveled Dremora are present here, as well as several worshipers and some valuable items. The plan of the ruins is linear as the upper level only connects to the outside or to the lower level, the lower level only connects to the upper level and the shrine and the shrine only connects to the lower level. Upper level From the entrance, there are pathways to the left, the right and straight ahead. The pathways to the sides lead to dead ends with enemies but no loot. The path straight ahead forks into two, but both pathways lead to the Lower Level. Lower level The Lower Level is a fundamentally a large hallway with rooms on both ends. The room on the northeast-side contains one enemy, but little else of note. The room on the southwest, however, contains Severa Magia, a high-ranking member of the Dark Brotherhood and the target of the Morag Tong quest "Kill Severa Magia". She carries several of the Threads of the Webspinner: the Amulet of Sanguine Nimble Armor, Ring of Sanguine Fluid Evasion and Glove of Sanguine Swiftblade. There is a passageway in the middle of the hallway that leads to the shrine. Shrine The Shrine is a single large room, with a statue of Mehrunes Dagon in the center. The Shoes of St. Rilms can be found here, in a chest behind the statue of Dagon. Llandrale Varam carries the Ring of Sanguine Red Wisdom, Ring of Sanguine Transcendence and Ring of Sanguine Transfiguring, all of which are Threads of the Webspinner. Quests Threads of the Webspinner Find the 26 Sanguine items for Eno Hlaalu to receive a reward from Mephala. Kill Severa Magia The Dark Brotherhood in Vvardenfell keep their headquarters here. The Nerevarine must travel there and honorably execute the local Night Mother of the Dark Brotherhood, Severa Magia. Shoes of St. Rilms Endryn Llethan has requested the Nerevarine to locate the Shoes of St. Rilms and return them to the Temple. A priest recently dreamt that the shoes were in the depths of Ald Sotha. Mehrunes Dagon of the House of Troubles Tholer Saryoni mentioned that the Second Corner of the House of Troubles is Mehrunes Dagon. The Nerevarine must find the statue of Mehrunes Dagon in Ald Sotha and read from Vivec's Four Corners. Roland's Tear Aurane Frernis requests the Nerevarine to find a rare Gold Kanet plant called Roland's Tears. Notable items *Amulet of Sanguine Nimble Armor *Ancient Dagoth Brandy *Chance's Folly *Diamond *Ebony Broadsword *Glove of Sanguine Swiftblade *Grand Soul Gem *Potion of Cure Poison *Potion of Exclusive Fortify Speed *Potion of Exclusive Invisibility *Quality Potion of Shadow *Ring of Sanguine Fluid Evasion *Ring of Sanguine Red Wisdom *Ring of Sanguine Transcendence *Ring of Sanguine Transfiguring *''Scroll of Baleful Suffering'' *''Scroll of Invisibility'' *''Scroll of Summon Flame Atronach'' *Shoes of St. Rilms *''The Wolf Queen, Book VI'' – Sneak skill book Enemies *Leveled Dremora (x7) Characters *Llandrale Varam *Llathise Dralas *Mivul Urvon *Nathala Herendas *Nidara Herandus *Nilas Brilyn *Severa Magia Gallery MehrunesDagonStatue.png|Mehrunes Dagon statue inside the ruin. Appearances * * ru:Альд Сота (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Ascadian Isles Locations Category:Morrowind: Daedric Ruins